


The japanese and their Ghost season

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Seperation, Yuurei, ghost story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's August. It's Obon. It's time to go ghost seeing. And as Hasetsu is an old place with a lot of old buildings, and a lot of abandoned buildings. So off course somehow the Nishigori's convinced Victor to go and do a courage test in an old building near the castle, and of course Yuuri has to go along.  But if your name is Yuuri and ghosts are called Yuurei you might not like them that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A ghost story. As I do come up with the weirdest ideas when sleeping.
> 
> Plus for the sake of the story both Victor and Yuuri are wearing Jinbei instead of Yukata.

chapter 1: Up for a dare

His grip on Victor's hand is in no way to be seen as anything else then pure terror. Yuuri can't help feel utter despair coiling in his stomach. He wants to kill Takeshi for putting him in this situation. Knowing just how little Victor knew of a lot of traditions and habits in his land, Yuuri had deliberately not told Victor about this one thing a lot of the youth does during Obon. He just can't believe the Nishigori's told him. Oh who is he kidding, he knew they would, as those two have loved ghost stories and courage tests almost as much as they love the Ice and their children, ever since they were old enough to take them. And he always got dragged along for the scare. And lord did he get scared a lot.

He could have stayed away, but as Victor was adamant to go, the Ice rink closed because the Nishigori's would be here too and their would only be ghost movies on TV the whle night, it would have meant being cooked up in his room, alone. Speaking of the Nishigori's, they were still not here. They should have been here, all they were going to do after leaving the onsen after dinner was drop the triplets of at Yuuko's parents for the night. 

A rush of cold wind, quite unfitting the August weather of the day, causes Yuuri to tremble. Of course Victor wanted to dress appropriately, Yuuri is just glad Mari convinced him to go with a jinbei and not a full Yukata. Although the fact Victor didn't get exited for it till she said those outfits would make it easier for them to run. Still Victor all happy that Yuuri would finally be wearing something traditional, was a nice sight to see and likely the only reason Yuuri is here now agreeing to bloody do this. Victor squeezes his hand a little tighter. When Yuuri looks at him he is clearly looking forward to this, so Yuuri tries to give him a confident smile. The little concerned frown Victor's brow create prove he failed.

"Don't worry. It is just that I do not like ghosts. Never did really. So I'm a bit on edge." He looks away. Sure he promised himself to be more truthful that beach day, doesn't make it easier. "Do wonder where Yu-chan and Takeshi-kun are? They should have been here already... unless" Yuuri's eyes go to the building Takeshi picked for the dare, "they are in there setting things up." 

"Setting things up? I thought the whole purpose of a dare was to get scared just because of the place. What is there to set up?" Victor looks at him a little puzzled. So Yuuri decides to enlighten him after all. How yes, in most cases the only purpose of a dare is to go someplace scary and stay the night. But sometimes people would set up tasks, like a 'I left something in that building during the day, retrieve it' or and this is even more common among friends 'a series of traps to scare you by making you believe there really are ghost out to get you'. And he would not put it past Takeshi-kun to do just that. Victor nods, he still looks exited but he seems to get where Yuuri is coming from. Maybe they can blow this whole thing of, just go to a festival at one of the temples instead. But before Yuuri can say that, Victor is calling somebody.

The noise from the other end is very clear. Apparently one of the triplets managed to fall and get hurt on their way to Yuuko-chan's parents and they are now in the doctors office waiting to have it checked out. So poorly it seems they won't be able to make it till a bit later. Takeshi-kun hollers that they should just do it without them, but Yuuko states that they are free to call it off. Knowing that his friends really aren't planning to do something Yuuri feels himself relax a bit. Plus they can go home and leave this night as it is. 

"Ah that is okay. I have Yuuri with me so I'm certain we will be okay. Maybe I even drop something in there and make you two get it for me some other time." Yuuri stares at Victor in horror. He is still going to do this, which means so is Yuuri. "That is okay, I'll keep Yuuri's hand very safely in mine." "Yes, yes." "You owe us a drink for this." Then he hangs up and smiles his radiant smile. Shit, thinks Yuuri, I've lost. "Shall we then." And Yuuri nods. Because who is he kidding, he'd follow Victor anywhere. 

Ten minutes in and Yuuri can only say he is regretting it dearly. They should have worn actual shoes, there is no law against wearing sneakers under jinbei, but Victor wanted traditional sandals, so traditional sandals it is. Poorly this also means that, Yuuri has tripped over a dozen times already, constantly knocking either against a wall or into Victor. Plus what if there are sharp objects here, he can't risk hurting his feet, not this close to a competition. Victor is not taking things serious again, all humming and cooing his name. Constantly going 'Yuuri, this' and 'Yuuri, that', If Yuuri didn't know how his name sounds with Victor's accent he'd be thinking the guy is trying to summon the bloody ゆうれい here. And why is he so bloody calm, while Yuuri is sweating out his every pore. 

An other trip and this time he manages to take Victor down to the ground with him. Yuuri tries to get up, but as Victor moves at the same moment they just end up entangled with their limbs. Yuuri is lying flat on his back, with Victor hovering over him. Smiling a soft smile and those eyes, if Yuuri did not know better there was genuine affection in them. Then some mischief shines through.

"Ah Yuuri, what a lovely position have we gotten ourselves in. What ever should we do now." And he strikes his thumb over Yuuri's lip again, just like he did all those months ago. Except with the man lying on top of him, the feeling is even more ... Yuuri pushes Victor off. "Stop fooling around. You might enjoy yourself, but I am genuinely scared of these things okay. And I remember all the times classmates teased me with it. Apparently being a Japanese who doesn't like ghosts is like... is like being a Russian who can't drink." Yuuri failed to see Victor's initial hurt expression, but the remark about Russians makes him laugh. 

"Ah I understand. Yuuri. Shall we then go out again? I was planning to stay here for about an hour, but if you are truly not enjoying yourself we can go." Yuuri sighs with relief. As always Victor meets him where he stands. "I would very much appreciate that."

They scramble to their feet slapping the dust of their jinbei. Right as they want to take each other's hand again, there is this really loud sound. Like a balloon being blown up and pops, except the sound is backwards. Then the flashlight they brought flashes first brightly but then goes completely dark. Both men hear a sound and turn to look what it might be. At this, Yuuri slips again and, as he is not holding on to Victor, falls to the ground. For a second he feels like he passes through water, but that feeling is so short the contact he makes to the ground knock it straight out of his mind to question. He can vaguely hear some footsteps running away, angst grasps his heart, there is no way that Victor left him like this right? He opens his eyes and is met with an empty hallway. 

No matter how fast he scramble up, the sight stays the same. He is all alone and he can't even hear where Victor went off to.

"Victor, come back. Please. Victor." Tears well in his eyes. Fear brings him to his knees. A full swing anxiety attack grasps his heart and mind. Off course would Victor leave him, he should not have tried to end his game. He really brought this onto himself. He doesn't know how long he sat there, but he gets himself up and starts walking in what he believes was the direction of the exit.

~

The flashlight blowing out like that took Victor of guard. Then there was that mocking whisper behind him that made him turn on his heels. If somebody was scaring his Yuuri he's hurt them. But he finds the hall empty behind him. Must have been the wind, then his flashlight starts to work again at the same moment he can hear footsteps running away from them, or him. He quickly turns around again, completely certain to find Yuuri just where he left him. But there is no one there, the place Yuuri had been standing was completely deserted. Where is Yuuri? There is no way he would leave him like that. Would he? 

"Yuuri, come back. I apologize if I did something offensive. Please. Yuuri."

 

to be continued in chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> ジンベイ ~ Jinbei - is a kind of traditional Japanese clothing worn during the summer. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinbei  
> ゆうれい ~ yuurei -ghost. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yurei  
> Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated.  
> Come find me over at Tumblr; the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com


End file.
